300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.12.24
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to White Album 2 Opening Theme Song - Todokanai Koi (届かない恋) (by Uehara Rena). ---- *''Getsuga Tenshou Q: ''Bonus damage adjusted from 0.6/0.65/0.7/0.75/0.8 AD to 0.8 AD. *''Hollowfication R: ''Reduced the fixed interval for each cast of Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) from 0.5 seconds to 0.4 seconds. *''Nietono no Shana: ''Conversion rate of the damage to shield value from Shana's 5th basic attack increased from 80% to 100%. *''Hien W: ''Collision size of each fiery projectile increased from 50 radius to 60 radius. *''Formless Phantom Blade W: ''Now displays the remaining time of combo points in the status bar. *''Formless Phantom Blade W: ''All combo points will not be lost after Troubling Rain doesn't get a new combo point with 10 seconds, instead, the remaining combo points will be reduced by 1 after 10 seconds then it will be reduced by 1 every 1 second until reaching 0. Getting a new combo point will instantly stop the decay of remaining combo points and reset the duration of combo points again. *''Ultimate Guardian E: ''Reduction on target's Armor and Magic Resist from the swing of World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q from this skill adjusted from 20% to 12%/14%/16%/18%/20%. ---- New Packages * New Year Holiday Item Package (元旦节日道具礼包) will be available from 29 December 2018 to 1 January 2019. * Search For Kirito In Christmas Package (圣诞寻桐礼包) will be available from 25 December 2018 to 3 January 2019. * New Year's Day Hero Package (元旦英雄礼包) will be available from 24 December 2018 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 1 January 2019. New Skins *Iskander's Skin Card - Reindeer Cart Drift Iskander (鹿车漂移) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 24 December 2018. *Gokou Ruri's Skin Card - Holy Night Angel Kuroneko (圣夜天使) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 24 December 2018. *Tohsaka Rin's Skin Card - Christmas Costume Rin (圣诞礼装) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 24 December 2018. *Golden Darkness' Skin Card - Darkness Christmas Yami (暗度圣诞) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 24 December 2018. *Makise Kurisu's Skin Card - Christina (克里斯蒂娜) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 24 December 2018. *Huanci·L·Lily's Skin Card - Chocola (香子兰) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 29 December 2018. *Huanci·D·Lucy's Skin Card - Vanilla (巧克力) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 29 December 2018. *Chtholly Nota Seniorious's Skin Card - Violet Evergarden (薇尔莉特) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 29 December 2018. New Items * Sichuan Dialect Voice Package (四川话语音包) will be available at 9:00 AM GMT+8 on 24 December 2018. * Christmas Stocking (圣诞袜) will be available on 25 December 2018. ---- *Fixed a bug wherein the Triple Slash Q could generate combo points without learning a single level of Formless Phantom Blade W yet. *Fixed a bug wherein the World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q from Ultimate Guardian E dealt too high damage against enemy heroes. ---- ----